A Larger Imagination
Author's Note: This story was taken from Creepypasta and only lasted 10 seconds on the site. I did not write it. -- This is what I wanted right? If this is what I wanted then why an I so terrified? All I wanted was a larger imagination so why did it become like this? Oh, you don't know? Huh? What was that? So...you want to find out? What the-! What's that noise? Find out what? Can you not hear me or something? What the hell...Where are you a-and who are you? Wake up. What do you mean wake up? Answer my question! Wake up. Your not listening to me! I'm asking you- Wake up. Will you stop saying that! I'm not asleep-...wait a minute, why can't I see anything? Wake. Up. I will not do anything until you- I said...WAKE UP! I suddeny open my eyes. Waiting for them to just to the light, I start to blink rapidly until my vision becomes clear. Wait, light? I tilt my head up to find people around me but their gaze focused elsewhere. They seem to be around my age, sixteen, but why are they here? Where am I? These questions start to keep popping up in my head so I decide to expand my vision of the area. I turn my head every direction, focusing my gaze mostly to the right where everyone else is looking. There is a much older woman around the age of thirty-five writing on a big smartboard. Looks like an equation of some sort. Am I at school? I look around once more to find a clock attached to the wall right besides the door. 2:15 "Crap! I must have fallen asleep for a long time, class is going to end soon" I mummble to myself softly. I reach for my backpack hanging on the back of the chair and pull out a notebook and pencil. I quickly open the notebook up and copy whatever I can off the smartboard. Just in time I write the last of the equation before the board was cleared. I sigh in relief, drop my pencil, and stretch my aching back. *Sigh* ''Enjoying yourself I see''' I snap my back straight up and look around the area. No one's there except for my classmates. I look at each one of them closely but they're gaze stays glued to the teacher. "Who the hell is saying that? It just must be my imagination but it was so clear." ''I guess you could call me that, but I'd like it if you refered to me as a person. "...What the hell. Where are you?" Everywhere. I am your imagination. "Are you playing a prank on me? Seriously dude, are these people in on it too? These people? "The people sitting down right in front of me, my classmates." Ah, such trash. Just throw it away Huh? What do you mean by that, like kill them? Are you an idiot? My friends are there you know. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Stories on CP Wiki